


the coffee shop. [naegami]

by darling_bynnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Starbucks AU, coffee shop AU, done a million times before, makoto being sweet, still cute tho, theyre both oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_bynnie/pseuds/darling_bynnie
Summary: in which a mr. makoto naegi seeks a refuge from the rain, and finds someone much more than that.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	the coffee shop. [naegami]

**Author's Note:**

> hello, and thank you for picking up,, i hope you like this dumb thing i wasted today on

The rain. Makoto’s face was drenched in it as he sprinted home, shivering in his now soaking dark green hoodie that clung to his skin. It was the kind that sprayed hard against your face, stung slightly in simply how much of it and how cold it was. It wasn’t the heavy kind, just the kind that got you soaking wet really quickly and was incredibly, /incredibly/ annoying.He kept sprinting, kept going, as fast as he could, right the way until he could see the lights of his hometown twinkling in the distance to tell him he had nearly made it. 

Then, again, the rain was getting heavier now. His Converse were looking more brown than red as he stumbled through the mud towards the roads, and it was hard to see. Washed-out hazel eyes squinted through the wall of water cascading from the sky until, eventually, he /couldn’t/ see. All that was there was the blaring, bright lights of the Starbucks that loomed before him.

He knew that people visited here often on their way to his college, but he himself had never found the time. In fact, although he was slightly ashamed to admit it, he had never visited a Starbucks… ever. He didn’t have much of a taste for coffee at all, actually. Makoto found it too bitter for his liking, and if you took away how bitter it was, it was either too sweet or basically milk, which he also couldn’t stand. Anyways, he could find caffeine in other drinks to keep him going. 

But this was no time for pondering. He had to get out of the rain; it was impossible to actually get home in this weather. He could barely see a meter in front of his face, and that was with the bright lights of the store right there. The student shivered. No, he had to get inside now. The door creaked open in front of him as he shoved it with a weak hand, and stumbled indoors.

The first thing that hit him was the overwhelming heat. Well, it probably wasn’t /that/ overwhelming, but it was a stark contrast from the freezing rain and harsh wind of the outside world. The second thing was the number of other people who had also sought refuge from the wintery weather haunting them. The crowd seemed almost suffocating, and he stumbled a little back against the door before being pushed away by yet another refuge-seeker.

“Move it!” someone hissed, and Makoto stumbled away in search of somewhere to sit down, maybe. He knew he should join the queue, but he had no clue what he would get, how orders worked, or even where the queue started, what with this crazy amount of people. 

So, that’s how the boy with the spiky, desaturated brown hair ended up slumped against the radiator for the next hour and a half until closing time. The people filed in and, at points, he thought he /was/ being suffocated rather than just feeling it, but of course, they eventually filed out. After half an hour or so, he swore he could hear the two baristas pointing at him, but neither of the two approached him… until one went home. It seemed the other had a slightly longer, closing shift. Makoto hummed, pressing his forehead against his knees. He didn’t want to see the long legs walking towards him from behind the counter, and he knew it was towards him because every other customer had left. Neither did he want to confront the barista to explain why he hadn’t moved for an hour and a half.

“Are you going to do anything?” the voice said. No emotion behind it at all. “You’ve been here an awful while, and it’s closing time.” He jumped and looked up to find that the source of the voice was one /incredibly/ hot barista with chin-length dirty blonde hair and a really cute pair of glasses. “Oh, I- uh-” You could say he was rendered speechless, or something along those lines. “Spit it out. Are you ordering, or leaving?”

“Sorry for any inconvenience. I’ll just take a, uhm…” he glanced at the menu anxiously, desperately trying to make sense of the sizes. “Just a normal hot chocolate. Uhm, short? Is that right? Sorry, sorry, I’ve literally never been to a Starbucks.” The barista chuckled at him, shaking his head slightly. It was almost like he was sneering at him, but for some reason, Makoto didn’t mind. Probably because it was pretty-boy barista. The tall blonde tapped his foot and spun around, striding towards the counter to make the drink. He knew he was probably being a nuisance, but the rain still hadn’t stopped and he wanted to stall as much as possible without being rude… you know?

He stood up and walked towards the counter behind the pretty-boy. The student wished he could put a name to such a face, maybe even a phone number, but he had removed his name tag for whatever reasons. To be fair, if he had been working at such a job with a bunch of people calling him by his first name, he would have removed his tag at the very first chance. That was just uncomfortable.

It was all too soon that the drink was done. Makoto wanted to stay there for ages longer, taking in every detail of Barista-Boy’s face and sipping the drink that, somehow, he had made to perfection, but instead he pulled out his wallet and placed the coins on the counter. “Thanks,” he hummed, taking one last glance back before stumbling out of the store.

He decided to come back tomorrow, after his last class, and hope the barista was there again.

And, so he did, every day from there on out. And every day, the barista would be there glancing at him warily, as he slowly became one of the regulars. At one week of coming in with his wide smile and identical order, rain or shine, he found out the barista’s name was Togami. Well, that was his surname. He found this out through a small note slipped around his drink- and he was /delighted/ at the small smiley face scrawled next to the handwritten note. Togami had neat, cursive handwriting that was easy to read but in a fancy sort of way. He liked it.

The name’s Togami. :)

He clutched the note close to his chest that day as he staggered out of the store, tripping over his own feet in his haste to not embarrass himself. A name wasn’t much, nowhere near his now established goal of the phone number, but it was a start. Right? Right.

After a month, he would walk into the store and Togami would begin preparing a hot chocolate after seeing that washed-out brown head of hair in the crowd. It put more work on his coworker, but his coworker also saw the small smile on his face when Makoto’s hazel eyes shone and he pressed the coins onto the table. And the way he would stride back and forth as soon as that oddly charming college boy left the store, wondering if he should have done more or less, or if he was coming off okay. The way he worried over this boy and he didn’t know why.

At two months, Makoto finally achieved his goal. The blonde passed him another slip of paper with the slightest hint of worry in his eyes, before quickly walking away to talk to the next customer. His black shoes clicked against the floor and his breathing was heavy, while his coworker slapped him on the back with a small smile. Aoi had been watching the two ever since the guy in the green hoodie had sought shelter from the rain, and she just knew something was up. Byakuya giving him his phone number? That was impressive. After all, she knew her friend (He would probably say coworker, but she said friend) well, and this wasn’t a common occurrence.

Makoto didn’t know him well enough to know this fact. His mind was a flurry of emotions as he stumbled, a little more than usual, away from the counter clutching his drink and the note with a mix of numbers that he might have already memorized. He walked out of the door with a wild grin on his face and pulled out his phone, punching in the numbers. The college student was giddy with happiness.

And Togami watched his phone light up with a small smile, leaving Hina to the customers. She could cope for five minutes while he talked to Makoto.

Unknown Number: hi, this is makoto :) from starbucks?  
Unknown Number: i wanted to say i uhhh i really like you  
Unknown Number: would you come to the coffee shop near my place with me sometime ?? as a customer not a barista for once  
Unknown Number: it’s fine if no !! buuuuut

You: Of course. I’d love to, Makoto.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! kudos, comments etc. are very appreciated <3 have a wonderful day/night


End file.
